Estrellada Noche sin Luna
by Rukia.AncientPrincess
Summary: Rukia se pregunta porque no se fue con Ichigo, y mientras esas dudas ocupan su mente, alguien llega. -Es después del final de la temporada en la Sociedad de Almas- ICHIRUKI FAN!


**Nuevo One-Shot de Bleach. Los personajes no me perteneces, son del Gran Kubo Tite! (L) ICHIRUKI 100% Como le gusta a Kubo Tite ^^ **

**Espero lo disfruten!**

El cielo estaba extrañamente hermoso, ¿Por qué? No lo se. Las estrellas estaban muy brillantes y yo las observaba sola desde mi balcón. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que te había visto partir. Lo había pensado seriamente y llegue a la conclusión de que había sido la decisión más estupida que tome en toda mi vida. Fue idiota de mi parte no volver con vos, ahora que no estas me doy cuenta lo mucho que me haces falta. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Kuchiki Rukia se había enamorado? Ni yo misma lo creía, o mejor dicho no lo quería creer, pero si, Ichigo Kurosaki me había enamorado.

Mi corazón había estado destrozado por la muerte de Kaien-dono, y lo había restaurado Ichigo de a poco sin que me haya dado cuenta. Y yo con mi estupidez lo destruí nuevamente. Viniste para salvarme y llevarme contigo y te permití cumplir uno solo de tus objetivos. Y nuevamente me encuentro sola mirando las estrellas con la misma pregunta de todas las noches ¿Si hubiera ido contigo me habrías correspondido? De repente sentí un reiatsu, un reiatsu muy extraño, sabía de quien era ¿Ichigo? No podía ser que este ahí, mi corazón me jugaba bromas muy feas. Rápidamente se mezcló con el de Zaraki Kempachi, pero casi no duraron juntos. Ya era hora de dormir, así que abrí el ventanal para entrar a mi habitación, y cuando entre sentí el extraño reiatsu detrás de mí. Me di vuelta y quede paralizada.

-Hacia mucho ¿verdad? Rukia-

-¿Cómo es que estas acá? ¿Por qué volviste?-

-Nunca un "Hola Ichigo ¿Cómo has estado? Te extrañe mucho".-

-Baka, respóndeme…es peligroso que estés acá, si te ve mi nii-sama…-

-No le tengo miedo, y vine porque quería verte, yo si te extrañaba.-

-¿Estas diciendo que yo no te extrañe?-

-¿Me extrañaste?-

-Eh…yo…si lo hice.-

-Rukia vine a decirte que…quiero que vengas conmigo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no soporto más no tenerte a mi lado. Porque en lo único que pienso es en vos-Y mientras las palabras salían de su boca iba acortando la distancia que nos alejaba.

-¿Qué?-

-Tanto te cuesta entender que te amo y te quiero conmigo-

Yo me había quedado muda, su rostro enfurecido cambio al de una persona triste, siempre con sus cejas fruncidas. Lentamente camino hacía el final del balcón y se subió en la paresita.

-No te culpo, entiendo que no sea el correspondido para tu corazón-

Antes de que se vaya, le agarre la mano.

-Espera, baka, ¿Quién te dijo que no eres el que mi corazón eligió? Ichigo yo también te…-

Y no me dejo terminar de hablar, porque me beso, rápidamente le correspondí el beso. Cuando por fin llegó a su fin ese mágico momento, lo hice entrar a mi alcoba.

-Si que es grande, esto es una mansión-

-Así es mi casa es esta gran mansión, eso se debe a que los Kuchiki son unas de las familias más importantes aquí-

-Lo se-

Me senté en mi cama y él a mi lado, después de un corto periodo de tiempo, callados y quietos, me abrazó.

-No te voy a dejar ir nunca más, ¿Vas a venir conmigo?-

-Eso es lo que quiero, mañana iremos a ver al capitán Ukitake, seguro el no va a poner excusa en dejarme ir-

-Eso es genial-

-Si-

Se acercó lentamente a mi cara, la acaricio suavemente y me besó. De repente la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y ahí estaba, mi hermano junto con Renji. Los tranquilos ojos de Byakuya rápidamente se tornaron violentos y mostraban con toda claridad su enojo, Renji estaba inmóvil y sorprendido.

-¿¡Qué es esto!?-

-¡Nii-sama! ¡Renji!-

Renji seguía callado.

-Vine a decirle un par de cosas a Rukia que me habían quedado pendientes y mostrarle cuanto la amó-

-¡Ichigo!-le grité.

-¡Te voy a matar!-exclamó mi nii-sama y se fue acercando a él.

-Nii-sama no le hagas daño…-

-Es estupido que peleemos, después de todo ella se va a venir conmigo-

-¡Jamás! No lo voy a permitir-

-Pero nii-sama yo lo amó-

-¿En verdad quieres irte con este crio?-

-¿A quien le dices crio?-

-Mejor que te calles porque sino voy a matarte-

-Si, nii-sama, quiero volver a karakura con él, mañana mismo voy a pedirle permiso al Capitán Ukitake-

Renji por fin reacciono.

-Capitán Kuchiki, creo que debería respetar sus decisiones, ya es grande y sabe lo que hace-

Byakuya se dio media vuelta.

-Renji vamos- y cuando estaba nuevamente en la entrada de mi habitación dijo mirando a Ichigo- Que desaparezca de aquí, y se vaya a la habitación de al lado-

-Si nii-sama-

-Adiós Rukia-

-Hasta mañana Renji-

Ichigo se quedó no mucho tiempo más en mi habitación, se fue a dormir un poco asustado en la pieza de al lado, temía que mi nii-sama se le apareciera a la noche y lo ataque desprevenido.

A la mañana desayunamos junto a Renji y el nos acompaño a ver al Capitán Ukitake, quien como yo había pensado no puso excusa para que me vaya con Ichigo, pero me hizo prometer que volvería a visitarle.

Renji nos acompaño a la puerta para despedirse, nos abrazamos por un largo rato, y cuando estábamos por cruzar al otro lado, los dos agarrados de la mano, apareció mi hermano.

-Buena suerte, Rukia-me dijo.

Solté la mano de Ichigo y corrí hasta él, lo abracé y el me correspondió el abrazo. Deje caer una lagrima y luego otras mientras corría hacia el joven que me esperaba, quien estaba con los brazos abiertos para estrecharme contra su cuerpo cuando llegue a el.

-¡Los voy a extrañar!-les grite a los dos shinigamis que había.

-¡Y yo a ti, Rukia! Ichigo no la hagas sufrir…porque sino…-gritó Renji y fue interrumpido por Byakuya.

-Porque sino voy a ir personalmente y te voy a despedazar-

Ichigo trago saliva, porque sabía que cumplía lo que decía.

-¡Adiós, los quiero!-

Y tras esa despedida una nueva etapa en mi vida había comenzado, vivía en la casa de Ichigo, dormía junto a sus hermanas, utilizaba un gigai durante todo el día menos cuando debía ir con Ichigo a destruir hollows.

Dos años pasaron de ese momento y yo soy feliz, Ichigo también lo es, voy de vez en cuando a visitar a todos a la Sociedad de Almas y a veces ellos vienen acá. Estoy tan agradecida con el destino que hizo que aquella noche te conociera.

**Dejen Reviews!**

**Saludos!**

**Ophelia **


End file.
